Some Guy
"Some Guy" is the fourth episode of the eighth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. ''It is the one-hundred and third episode of the series overall. It premiered on November 12, 2017. It was written by David Leslie Johnson and directed by Dan Liu. Plot A new weapon in the Savior arsenal proves to be a giant hurdle as fighting continues between Rick's forces and those of the Saviors. Synopsis The episode starts with a flashback to the Kingdom as they prepare for the upcoming war with The Saviors. Ezekiel dons his king attire before meeting with the townsfolk. His soldiers say their farewells to their families before heading off into battle. Ezekiel addresses the people, acknowledging the hardships that his troops will face on the path to victory, and his certainty of their eventual triumph. He gathers the community together in a joyous embrace. The scene cuts to the aftermath of the .50 cal assault. Bodies lay in pieces on the ground - the entire Kingdom army had been slaughtered. Ezekiel's hand bursts out from underneath the pile of bodies that had shielded him from the attack. Climbing out, a distressed Ezekiel observes his former soldiers on the ground, ripped apart by the hail of bullets. He stops over Daniel's body, letting out a scream of despair, before he notices that some of the fallen Kingdommers have begun to reanimate, including Daniel. Suffering from a severe leg injury and finding that most of his dead men's weapons are low on ammo, he can only crawl away before he is saved by Alvaro, who managed to survive the onslaught. He helps him to his feet. In the outpost, the Saviors pack the .50 cal machine guns back into their cases for use at the Sanctuary. Carol approaches from the hallway, hiding when she hears another Savior calling out from behind, rushing the other Saviors into working faster. As they all gather into the joining room, they are all suddenly gunned down. Carol clambers down from within the ceiling panels. As she puts down the remaining Saviors, she is spotted by another group, prompting her to hastily escape. The men decide to ignore her, prioritizing the weapons' transportation. As Alvaro helps Ezekiel to walk, he is suddenly ambushed and shot through the chest by another Savior, who captures Ezekiel and forces him in another direction, towards the outpost. Taking his sword, Gunther reveals his plan to escort Ezekiel to the Sanctuary. Ezekiel reminds him that the fences had been destroyed and that the compound is overrun. Gunther, however, figures that Ezekiel could be his way through the problem, by forcing him to assist with the transportation of the machine guns to the compound. As they walk, they are being tailed by a large herd of walkers. Carol manages to catch up to the second group of Saviors as they begin loading the heavy weapons into a truck. Gunther pushes Ezekiel too hard, causing him to collapse from his injured leg. Ezekiel refuses to let Gunther or the Saviors use him against his people, but Gunther insults the Kingdommers before standing on Ezekiel's leg and forcing him back on his feet. On the way forward, Gunther denounces Ezekiel's title and the Kingdom's way of life, exclaiming that under his kingly appearance and mannerisms is just "some meaningless conman in a costume". Carol attempts to ambush the Savior crew, but is fired upon by two of the men, forcing her to take cover. Gunther and Ezekiel make it to the outer fence of the outpost. As Gunther looks for a way in, Ezekiel attempts to retrieve his sword, but is incapacitated and has the weapon taken away from him again. Gunther marks Ezekiel's face with three lines of blood and mocks him before taking him further along the fence. Carol is cornered by the Saviors, who are still peppering her hiding place with bullets. Gunther and Ezekiel reach the main gate, where Gunther discovers to his dismay that the gate is padlocked. Ezekiel notes that the herd is bearing down on them and asks for his sword back, suggesting they fight them together. Gunther instead rips off his overcoat, intending to use it to safely climb over the razor wire fence and into the outpost. Ezekiel protests, reminding him of his injured leg, but Gunther kicks him to the ground, declaring that while Negan intended to have the three Militia leaders chained to the Sanctuary fences, he decided to take matters into his own hands with Ezekiel by beheading him and setting his head on a pike. As he gloats and brings Ezekiel's sword up, he hears a scream before he is completely bisected with one swing of Jerry's axe. As Carol hides from the gunfire, she looks up and notices a button that activates the nearby gate. She slowly disarms herself and, putting on an act, offers to inform the Saviors of the whereabouts of her comrades. Jerry, battered from the war, helps Ezekiel to his feet and props him against the fence. He puts down two former Kingdommers with Ezekiel's sword before returning it to him with a "your Majesty". Ezekiel, discouraged by Gunther's taunts and insults, denounces this, but Jerry insists that he continue bestowing that title on him. He takes his axe and begins swinging at the chain on the gate. Deciding to take up Carol's offer, Yago, the leader of the crew, asks where her people are. Carol stalls long enough to disarm one of the Saviors who approached her, and demands that they lower their weapons. Joey pleads for Yago to comply, but he is ignored and is promptly shot in an attempt to kill Carol. Carol, in turn, manages to open Gate 04, allowing a group of walkers to stumble in. Jerry continues to swing at the chain, but finds that it's not breaking. In a last attempt to breach it, he slips the axe's handle through the chain and tries to wrench it off, but breaks the axe head off in the process. The men find that the herd is closing in on them. With no time to break the gate open, both men decide to fight off the herd. Carol re-arms herself and takes the fence gate keys from Joseph's body. Two of the Saviors are killed by the group of walkers, diverting Yago and the other Savior's attention away from Carol. Ezekiel and Jerry begin to fight back against the oncoming herd. Jerry takes a moment to thank Ezekiel for "being such a cool dude" before continuing the slaughter. After the two remaining Saviors clear out most of the walkers, they hide from Carol's gunfire. She declares that both parties need to end their conflict there and now and affirms that the .50 cal guns aren't getting to their destination. She moves in to finish them off, but finds Ezekiel and Jerry in danger. Flashing back to the Kingdom during preparations for the war, Carol asks if Ezekiel's fought before, to which he confirms, adding that he is ready to fight in the upcoming battle and become a warrior. He recounts his former career as a zookeeper, describing his saving of Shiva as a seconds-long decision of whether or not to become the person who would take the risk to better those in need. He further recounts Benjamin's words to him several years afterwards - "If you're asked to be the hero, be the hero." He asks Carol if becoming the stronger person she is now was part of her nature or if it was a choice, like Ezekiel's. She affirms the latter. In the present, Ezekiel and Jerry continue to fight the herd, but Ezekiel begins to fatigue. Carol decides to assist them, mowing down half of the herd with Joseph's rifle, as the two Saviors drive away with the machine guns. As Carol opens the gates, Ezekiel inquires about the heavy weapons. Carol responds that nothing can be done about them at the moment. Ezekiel is dismayed at this revelation and opts to warn Rick, but Carol, hearing a motorcycle and a truck in the distance, assures him that the guns won't make it to the compound. The two Saviors make a hasty getaway with the guns in tow, with Rick and Daryl in hot pursuit. One of the Saviors mans one of the guns and begins firing at the two, managing to cause Daryl to swerve off the road. Rick stays on their trail. Yago evades walkers on the road, throwing off the other Savior's aim and causing him to stumble. As he regains his position and continues to shoot at the other truck, Rick veers to the side, allowing Daryl, who caught up with the pursuit, to open fire on the Savior, hitting him several times and apparently killing the man. Rick manages to catch up to Yago's truck and jumps on board, stabbing him in the gut and pushing him out of the vehicle before crashing it on the side of the road. Daryl arrives at the scene and meets up with Rick as both contemplate the condition of the .50 cal machine guns. They approach the truck to check on the remaining Savior. Carol, Ezekiel and Jerry fight their way through more walkers. Ezekiel begins to falter and begs the others to leave him, knowing he'll slow them down with his injury, but they refuse. They eventually reach a polluted creek bed, where more walkers are roaming. They manage to push through, but Ezekiel turns back, fighting off the approaching walkers and yelling for the others to leave him. Jerry refuses to leave, feeling it is his duty to protect his king, but Ezekiel rejects his title, iterating that he is just "some guy". Suddenly, Shiva jumps into the fray, mauling walkers and violently throwing several aside. As Ezekiel watches helplessly, Shiva is set upon and ripped apart by the small herd, staining the waters red, but allowing ample time for the three soldiers to escape. Ezekiel breaks down, totally devastated in losing his beloved friend and companion. The three make it back to the Kingdom, battered, bruised and broken. The townspeople gather to find that Ezekiel, Carol and Jerry are the only survivors of the fight. Broken-spirited, Ezekiel is at a loss for words and, unable to address the mourning crowd, limps off to his quarters. Other Cast Co-Stars *Carlos Navarro as Alvaro *Macsen Lintz as Henry *Jason Burkey as Kevin *Nadine Marissa as Nabila *Keith Hudson as Rudy *Cuyle Carvin as Machine Gun Savior *Trey Butler as Joey Uncredited *Bob Jennings as Savior *Perry Johnson as Kingdom Resident *Carol Bruckner as Kingdom Resident Deaths *Daniel ''(Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *Alvaro *Rudy *Gunther *Joey *Shiva *7 unnamed Saviors *At least 40 unnamed members of The Kingdom Trivia *First appearance of Yago. *First (and last) appearance of Gunther. *First (and last) appearance of Rudy. *First (and last) appearance of Joey. *Last appearance of Daniel. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Alvaro. *Last appearance of Shiva. *The title of this episodes comes from when Ezekiel claims to Jerry that he's just "some guy" who had a tiger and not a king, after Jerry's insistence of calling him "king". *The massacre of The Kingdom's forces during the assault on the outpost, and Shiva sacrificing herself to save Ezekiel are adapted from Issue 118 of the Comic Series. *Carol using Joey as a human shield is adapted from Issue 114 of the Comic Series. **It is also the second time Carol has used a human body to protect herself from gunfire, the first being Axel in "Home". *Gunther says that Negan will have to deal with Ezekiel's "head on a pike", as he realizes that he can't take him back to the Sanctuary alive. This is a reference and possibly foreshadowing of Ezekiel's death in Issue 144 of the Comics. *Despite Daniel dying in this episode, Daniel Newman was promoted from Co-star to Guest star. *The unnamed Savior firing the .50 cal gunned down around 34 people, becoming the character with the 5th highest kill-count in just one episode. *Carol telling Ezekiel "You don't get to do that" when he asks for Carol and Jerry to leave him behind is reminiscent of Dale saying the exact same words to Andrea when she wanted to stay in the CDC and die in the explosion in "TS-19". **This continues this Season's trend of making call-backs to events that happened in Season 1 to celebrate the milestone of one-hundred episodes. *This is the first episode of Season 8 where The Militia suffers more casualties than The Saviors. Goofs/Errors *Despite being one of those that covered Ezekiel from the bullets, Daniel's body is seen far away from Ezekiel after he wakes up. Category:Season 8 Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Series